Nothing's normal
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Katie and Erin are two new girls in south park. However, why do they feel like they've been here before? What's with all these nightmares? These two hold a very special secret. An interesting yet life-threatening secret. KatieOCXKyle ErinOCXOC no flamers plz


Summary: Katie and Erin are two new girls in south park. However, why do they feel like they've been here before? What's with all these nightmares? These two hold a very special secret. An interesting yet life-threatening secret. KatieOCXKyle ErinOCXOC

Name: Katie Cullen

Age: 13

Hair: black, wavy, waist-length

Eyes: blue

Name: Erin Cullen

Age: 14

Hair: auburn red, straightish, waist length

Eyes: blue

()

_"I'm sorry, sir, we were told not to talk to strangers."_

_"Get back here you little brats!"_

_"No!"_

_"Katie, run!"_

_"Erin, help!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

Katie and Erin shot up in their beds, drenched in sweat and filled with fear.

"Erin," Katie turned to her sister, eyes wide. "Again?"

"Mmhmm..." Erin nodded her head shakily. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed. These two arrived in south park just two days ago and ever since then, nightmares haunt their dreams.

"Erin, honey! Katie, sweetie! You two up?"

"Y-yes, mum!" Katie shouted back. She reached over to the desk next to her and grabbed her glasses, putting them on. She swung her legs over the side and sighed. She glanced at the clock. The black device shone the digits 6am. Three hours till our first day of school. I'm going to take a shower." She got up and quickly went for the bathroom, not liking the feel of her night clothes clinging. Erin sighed.

"I'll take one after." Erin got out of bed and rummaged through her drawer, finding warm clothes for her to wear today. Baggy, warm yet stylish trousers, a nice winter jumper and a blue scarf and mittens. Along with white socks. She glanced out the window. "Still dark." A while later and Katie came back after her shower which was 7 minutes.

"Excited for school?"

Erin snorted.

"No. It's maths first thing. Worst subject ever!" Erin got up and walked out the room.

"I quite like maths." Katie shrugged as Erin shut the door. Katie looked for clothing to wear. Black leggings, black socks, a black graphic t-shirt with Pikachu on it, a green scarf and gloves and a black beret. She slipped on her clothing and put her glasses back on. Then, she used the blow-dryer to dry her hair while brushing it. She glanced at her fringe and blew it out of her eyes. "I need to get you cut." She grumbled before grabbing her two silver hairpins and pinned her fringe out of her eyes. Erin walked into the room and Katie stepped out. Erin changed into her clothes and dried her hair quickly before sprinting down the stairs with Katie.

"PANCAKES!" Erin screamed excitedly when she burst into the dining room. Sure enough, five plates of pancakes were set out. Erin and Katie sat down.

"Morning, Erin, Katie. Have a good sleep?" Their father asked. The two looked at each other.

"Yes, dad. Thanks for asking." Erin said before stuffing pancakes into her mouth. Katie laughed before eating some pancakes. Their father was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes.

"How you two hanging up? I know how hard it is away from your friends." Their father put the newspaper down.

"We're doing fine." Katie and Erin said in unison. They finished their pancakes as their mother spoke up. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. The two sisters stood up and their little brother, Charlie, stared at them. They went to brush their teeth and got ready for school. Katie and Erin put on matching pea coats only Erin's one was blue and Katie's was black to match her hat. The two stepped out of the house and it was snowing. They had 20 minutes until the bus arrived so they made their way to the bus stop. Once they got there, five boys their age were already there.

"Hey." Erin said cooly, standing there. Katie rolled her eyes and put her hand out.

"Hi, there! I'm Katie and this is my sister, Erin." She smiled cheerfully. One of them grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hey, dude. I'm Stan."

"I'm Kyle."

"I'm Kenny."

"I'm Narumo."

Four of the boys looked at the fat one.

"Why do I need to say my name?!" He whinned.

"Shut up, Cartman, and be polite." Kyle snapped. Cartman grumbled.

"I'm Cartman. You better not be some stupid, goddamn-hippie or Jew!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, you got something against non-christians?" Erin asked, hinting a threat behind her sweet tone.

"Of course! All non-christians are bad!"

Katie glared at Cartman.

"We will not get along." She growled.

"What religion are you? A dirty-rotten Jew-rat?"

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"That is so stereotypical! Second, I'm a Buddhist. Third, why do you hate Jews?" Katie snapped.

"Jews are rotten and they killed Christ!" Cartman put his hand on his flabby waist. "And really, Buddhism? That is so lame!" Katie growled animalistically and Erin held her back from pouncing.

"You son of a bitch! How DARE YOU!" She raged angrily, trying to get out of Erin' s grasp. "Let me go, Erin!"

"No. As much as he deserves it, I don't want you hurting people. That's OUR job." Erin grinned and Katie calmed down.

"Yeah. It is." Katie smiled. Narumo smiled at Erin, running a hand through his sandy blond hair.

"You're violent? Me too!"

"Yay! Another violent person!" Erin exclaimed as the bus pulled up.

"Sit down and shut up!" The woman screeched and everyone boarded the bus. Katie and Erin sat at the back with Stan, Kyle, Narumo and Kenny while Cartman decided to sit with Clyde.

"You hate fatass too?" Stan asked. The two girls nodded.

"Of course! Racist, stereotypical bastard." Erin hissed.

"What's south park like?" Katie asked."

"Nothing is normal." Kyle, Kenny, Narumo and Stan said in unison. The two sisters looked at each other and grinned.

"Just like us."


End file.
